chess_evolved_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Phoenix is a Legendary Champion from the basic units pack. On melee death, it destroys the attacker and transforms into a PhoenixEgg that, given enough time, hatches a Phoenix again on that location. PhoenixEgg On Death, Phoenix will turn into PhoenixEgg of the same tier (e.g. Phoenix+ will turn into PhoenixEgg+, etc). If the egg is not affected by negative status effects, it will start gaining a certain amount of value each, until it reaches that of a Phoenix of the same tier and transform back into a Phoenix. Combining Phoenix with LifeStone+++ would resurrect a fallen Phoenix, while the egg is still kept, potentially allowing one to duplicate a Phoenix. __TOC__ Strategy: Strength: The Phoenix offers one of the game's most powerful defensive abilities. There are a few pieces that automatically retaliate against attackers; there are a few pieces that can survive in some form after being attacked. The Phoenix does both at the same time. It's not impossible to set up a 3-for-1 trade with the Phoenix: capture a protected piece with the Phoenix (that's 1), let it get captured and take its attacker down with it (that's 2), and then send a piece to protect the egg so that you can capture anything that tries to take the egg (that's 3!) Of course, if you can keep the egg alive, all the better: instead of a trade, now you're getting free captures out of the Phoenix. Most opponents will not hesitate to suicide minions or even weak champions to prevent the Phoenix from respawning, so protecting the egg is probably not going to keep it from being captured. So don't give the opponent the opportunity: take advantage of the PhoenixEgg incubation time by going on the offensive. If you keep the pressure up on the opponent's pieces they won't be able to capture the egg before it hatches: even if you're e.g. just shuffling back and forth between 2 spots to keep the enemy king in constant check, you're running down the clock until you get your Phoenix back. Using the Phoenix in conjunction with swapping units will allow you to retrieve the egg, making it much harder to kill. Although it may not look like much of an offensive threat, the Phoenix can actually be a potent force in the endgame (or even for an early rush, if the opponent's setup is vulnerable enough.) The king absolutely cannot protect itself from the Phoenix regardless of position, so in a pinch a Phoenix blindly charging at the enemy king can make an easy one-piece checkmate. Weakness: The Phoenix's resilience comes with severe strings attached. Its attack range is terrible, making it difficult to project control of the board. You can get champions with better attack coverage for literally half the morale cost; you can even get HauntedArmors with the same attack range and a somewhat comparable defensive power for a steep discount compared to the Phoenix. Worse, many magical attacks and status effects bypass the Phoenix's defenses: not only can magical attackers neutralize the Phoenix without succumbing to its kill trigger, they'll be in position to immediately take out the egg, rendering the Phoenix's pseudo-immortality merely a minor speedbump. Strategy: Upgrades (No strategy yet. Why not become the first one to write it?) + ++ +++ Trivia * The way the Phoenix is programmed leads to hidden information involving various unit death locations, as a Phoenix attacking another Phoenix will keep both Eggs on the board where the Phoenixes were previously. This causes interactions like an Aquarius attacking a Phoenix to push the units around the previous Aquarius location, and to have death spots from Ghast and Necromancer depending on the previous location of the unit instead of the Phoenix's location. * Prior to v0.42, Phoenix was able to be abused with Beacon, which was buffed to be able to recall any ally unit. This caused a rise of armies involving the use of Beacon to recall the PhoenixEgg that the Phoenix spawned. This type of armies was known as the Phoenix-Beacon Combo, Bacon and Eggs, or Breakfast combo. ** Due to the simple setup of the army and the difficulty to counter it, this combo received a large amount of negative feedback, with several attempts to ban it in within the community. Nonetheless, numerous users used the setup to gain large amounts of rating, reaching Grandmaster while it wasn't patched. ** This synergy was patched in v0.42, where Beacon's recall ability was changed so that it could only recall Champion and Minion units. This combo was mentioned in the patch notes, with the line "PhoenixBeacon deactivated!". ** This led to a big conspiracy theory, as this combo was the only one that took 2 months to patch. Category:No Hidden Information